morninggloriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fortunato Medeiros
}} Early Life Under the orders of Georgina Daramount, Fortunato was abducted by a gang of thugs, and his father killed in the kidnapping. He was rescued by the timely arrival of Danielle Clarkson, who dispatched the kidnappers. Daramount arrived sooner than expected, and Clarkson was only able to mind-control her with Fortunato's assistance. The pair managed to escape, and Clarkson spirited Fortunato away to Abraham's school. She explained to the befuddled boy, who wondered why he was abducted even though his family was poor, that his powers made him a tempting target. She confided that, she had lost both her parents. Infiltrating the Academy Four years before arriving at Morning Glory Academy, Fortunato was a member of Abraham's school. He is eventually selected to infiltrate it along with Irina, Guillaume, Vanessa, Ian, and Akiko. At this time he is not fluent in English, as he struggles to communicate with Akiko, who has a crush on him. Shortly after arriving, the group is put in detention, and the room was set ablaze. Fortunato is unconscious during much of the commotion, and is taken to Nine's office, where he is given the Green Injection. While the Truants plan his rescue, he is visited in secret by Irina, who asks him what he saw when his eyes were opened. His answer seems to affirm Irina's decision to betray Abraham's orders. Fortunato is instructed to simply wait: he will distract the others during the rescue, so Irina can kill the Headmaster. Her attempt ends in failure, and Fortunato later finds her injured in the forest near the school. He sets up camp with her, and she determines that they must kill Ike. Approximately two years later, Vanessa planned a rescue of Abraham, who was since taken captive by the school. Fortunato, Ian, and Guillaume were skeptical and did not seem to participate, while Vanessa and Akiko were captured, and Brendan was killed. Truants Almost a month later, during the time-shift that occurred during Woodrun, Fortunato returned to the school to rescue Akiko from the cell she had been kept in since her capture. They descend to where Jun is performing his ceremony, and start to pray. When David arrives and starts to kill Jun, Akiko stops praying, and claims that "this isn't what we're supposed to do". She kisses Fortunato, and offers herself as the sacrifice to David, telling him that Jun is not who David wants, but she is. As David touches her, the room is engulfed in a bright light, and much of the academy seems to fall apart. Fortunato picks up Akiko and carries her body from the room. He passes Hisao along the way and apologizes when Hisao asks what happened. He encounters the rest of the Truants outside, and tells them that they have failed. After the time-shift was undone, Fortunato, along with Vanessa, Ian, and Guillaume, were later rounded up by the security team after being found "in places they weren't supposed to be." Honors Fortunato remained confined in a prison cell. Even though Lara Hodge negotiated the release of the rest of the Truants, Daramount insisted on keeping Fortunato captive. She ordered the guards to torture her former favorite student. In a bid to re-establish respect from her colleagues and students, the vengeful instructor lashed Fortunato with a whip, and shoved her fingers into Fortunato's eyes, blinding him. Trivia *This character is designed after a Spanish Model.MGA Study Hall Special Edition: Truants (Audio Commentary) *"Fortunato" is the Italian form of the name Fortunatus, from a German story about the follies of letting greed prevail over wisdom. *"Medeiros" is a famous Portuguese surname, and is also the name of several towns in Brazil. Its root word, meda, is Latin for "shocks" or "stacks",Behind the Names: The Etymology and History of Surnames, retrieved November 30, 2013 and name is said to mean "what causes fear". It became well-known when an order of nobles and knights bearing that name protected the newly-independent Portugal from Spanish and North African invaders.Medeiros - Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia, retrieved November 30, 2013 *Fortunato's nationality has not been made explicit as of issue #35. However, his early appearances show that he is not proficient in English; #21 shows that his primary language is Portuguese; and #35 establishes that he comes from a poor family and is fairly self-conscious about that. He is also devoutly of Christian. All of those imply that he is probably Brazilian, Portuguese, or a native of one of Portugal's former colonies in Africa. *While possible, "Fortunato" is a very unusual name for a Brazilian. "Medeiros" is however a fairly common surname in all Portuguese-speaking countries. Information has appeared in /Appearances}} issues to date: Morning Glories Wiki has [[:Category: /Images| /Images}} images featuring ]] References Category:Characters Category:Truants Category:Students Category:Abraham's Children